


We came, we saw, we kicked its ass

by LadyAbigail



Series: The Adventures of the Flannel Trio [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ghostbusters Reference, Ghosts, Vengeful Spirits, ghostbusters - Freeform, mild violence, vengeful spirits suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: A salt and burn doesn't go as planned. Somehow that isn't a surprise.





	We came, we saw, we kicked its ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the phrase "We came, we saw, we kicked its ass" from the original Ghostbusters film.

Ghosts. It had to be fucking ghosts. You hated ghosts and vengeful spirits. Demons you could handle. Vampires? You loved slicing the heads off of those sons of bitches. But ghosts? That was a big Nope. The fact they could vanish and appear out of nowhere wigged you out. 

 

So it was just your luck you got stuck in a haunted house with Sam. It was hard not to have an anxiety attack when the creature you were up against kept appearing out of nowhere. You had to stay strong though. Now was not the time to lose your shit. You had been following Sam into the kitchen when the young woman appeared. 

 

"Sam duck!" You yelled at the younger Winchester. 

 

Sam instantly did as he was ordered and the iron poker you gripped onto went through the air and right through the ghost. It vanishes in orange light but it wouldn't stay gone for long. Sam went to the task you has interrupted him from which was looking through the cupboards for salt.  Of course he was grateful for the interruption. 

 

"What kind of house doesn't have salt?!" Sam growled as he started to go through another cupboard. 

 

"Fucking low sodium freaks." You grumbled under your breath. You weren't sure if he heard you but if he did he could laugh at it later. 

 

This game was getting old. Dean needed to hurry up and find her bones. The bitch needed to get fried. Your knuckles turned white as the grip on the iron poker grew tighter. You couldn't lose the iron. As of right now it was your only line of defense. When you turned your focus to Sam when his phone started to ring is when the ghost appeared again. The next thing you knew she was using her "energy" to send you into the wall. Talk about an unpleasant feeling. 

 

Looking up you saw Sam run out of the kitchen and up the stairs as the spirit approached you. Oh great. Sam was going to leave you to die at the hands of this vengeful bitch. 

 

"I'm going to come back to haunt your ass Winchester." You grumble as you went to grab the poker that was just within your reach. 

 

Of course the Spirit saw what you were doing and you went flying into another wall. This time it knocked the wind out of you. This was worse then any anxiety attack. You let out a sigh of relief as you heard her scream then vanish in orange light. Thank god that was over. After rolling onto your back you find yourself staring at the ceiling trying to catch your breath. God what a clusterfuck. You were going to kick Dean's ass.

 

_"It's an easy salt and burn."_ He told you as he tried to persuade you to come with. All you guys had to salt and burn her. Obviously that wasn't the case since you were now on the floor all bruised up. 

 

"Hey, are you alright?" You heard Sam ask as he towered over you. How you missed his boots clunking down the stairs you had absolutely no idea. 

 

"I'm killing your fucking brother." You groaned as you took the hand Sam had offered you and were pulled to your feet. You were definitely going to be sore tomorrow. 

 

Your hands went to dust off your clothes so you didn't dirty up Baby but then you said "fuck it". A little dirt wouldn't hurt the car and Dean could bitch at you all he wanted but if it hadn't been for his "persuasion" you wouldn't even be dirty to begin with. You wanted sleep. And food. Preferably sleep first. When the familiar purr of Baby's came within ear shot you stormed out of the house and looked at Dean who had just turned her off and was climbing out of the drivers seat. 

 

"I'm never doing a ghost job again." You groan as you rub at your rib cage. 

 

"Why not?" Dean gave you a smile " **We came, we saw and we kicked its ass."**

 

"More like I got my ass kicked." Of course Dean quoted Ghostbusters. You guys had watched the movie enough times together. You grumbled as you climbed into the backseat of Baby. You couldn't wait to get back to the bunker but you were at least a day away. "If either of you wake me up for anything other then food I'll kill you."

 


End file.
